<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected downfall by Dany_le_fou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052552">Unexpected downfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dany_le_fou/pseuds/Dany_le_fou'>Dany_le_fou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Unexpected Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Claymore (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Humor, Multi, No Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dany_le_fou/pseuds/Dany_le_fou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meanwhile the Org is also dealing with the pulses...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Unexpected Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected downfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer</strong> : I don’t own Claymore.</p><p><strong>Auhor Note</strong>  :Please note that I wrote this fic years ago, before it was shown the trainees are kids. All the characters involved in this one are in their late teens, and kids are not affected by the pulses, thank you. Also, this marked the start of a long-standing running gag/crack pairing of mine, Rachel/(unwilling) Rubel. Let the baldie torture begin!!</p><p>()()()()</p><p>The Eastern lands were infamous for a single thing. They were the home of the well-know yet mysterious Organization, the place where the half-Yoma warriors, dubbed Claymore, were created. The only ones who knew what was going on there were the so-called 'Men in black' who supplied the Claymores with the necessities, gave them their assignments and collected the money. And among those, only the higher-ups knew of the darker things the Organization dabbled into, or its real purpose.</p><p>While officially all forty-seven warriors walked the lands of their assignments, this was not completely true, as some warriors were sometimes called for some business to the home town of Staff. Also, while only forty-seven warriors were active at a time, that did not mean they were all the half-Yoma available. There were always some trainees, warriors who were more or less ready to fight and could be rushed into active duty if necessary to replace any deceased warrior.</p><p>The end of the line was that Staff was more or less a concentration of half-Yoma. Usually, this was a good point, as any Yoma or Awakened Being would avoid the place like the plague. The number of warriors at hand, while not necessary huge, had always been a boon.</p><p>Until today.</p><p>Let us skip to the very heart of Staff, inside on of the deepest, darkest chambers. The kind of place only inhabited by rats, spiders and roaches. This room had a new sort of resident that day.</p><p>The five highest members were holding an emergency meeting. Only Rimuto, the head of the Organization, was missing.</p><p>None of them was young. None of them could be called handsome, many sporting some kind of deformity or scar that would make people back away. Yet they were the ones with power over this land, and by extension, the ones humans dwelled in.</p><p>They were the ones who granted or refused the requests for help. They were the ones who charged the outrageous prices for each work. One word from them and Yoma would know which city would NOT get any help, making it an all-you-can-eat buffet.</p><p>Yet today, they did not act high and mighty. They spoke in hushed whispers, huddled together like a group of rabbits facing a wolf, casting nervous glances around as if they were expecting a Yoma to come out of the shadows.</p><p>A Yoma would be safer. With a Yoma, you knew what to expect : a quick, messy yet relatively painless death you probably would not see coming.</p><p>If <em>they </em>caught them, it would anything but slow... they had seen of couple of the men being caught... so horrible... like the Feeders if they ever got Isley.</p><p>"This is unacceptable." one of the men said, trying not to be heard from the outside while expressing his indignation.</p><p>"Do we know what has been causing this phenomenon?"</p><p>"It is definitely Yoki, but aside from that, we know nothing."</p><p>"Such a change in their behaviour should not be possible."</p><p>Let us do a small recap here : recently, the stationed warriors had been reporting some surges of Yoki emanating from somewhere, though it was so unfocused they could not pinpoint them. First they ignored it, they had bigger fish to fry than a random Yoma throwing a tantrum, especially considering they were moving against the Abyssal Ones. Ever so slowly however, the warriors began acting differently as time went on, growing restless, unfocused and sometimes irritable. Some of them described it as an annoying itch you cannot reach.</p><p>The problem steadily got worse until one of them snapped at her handler during a training session that she was, quote, 'too damn horny to listen to his bitching'. Said warrior, who was quite skilled at sensing Yoki, then surprisingly jumped at the handler, apparently eager to reach a certain part of his anatomy. Several other warriors separated them, and the rowdy one was sent to solitary confinement. The incident was written off as a bad case of hormones on a warrior who could not handle the stress.</p><p>How wrong they were.</p><p>What happened that day happened again, apparently catching all the Claymores above a certain age. Like a disease spreading, a disease that caused Claymores to become more and more sex-crazed. Even the more subdued one went out of control. Moans could be heard at night as they tried to relieve themselves. The authority the handlers held went down the drain as the women began seeing them as a way to scratch that annoying itch.</p><p>Considering the strength the hybrids had, if they caught you, you had no chance to escape. Don't even think about defending yourself, after all, they only needed you alive, and only one part of your anatomy in working order. The only thing to do was hide.</p><p>Which was what the leaders were currently doing.</p><p>"Shut up!" Ermita tensed as he listened. "I thought I heard something."</p><p>More frightful glances were cast around. Had they been found? Finally Ermita relaxed. "Alright. I was wrong."</p><p>"We should be safe here anyway. These doors would stall even an Awakened." Rado stated.</p><p>"Please tell me they're locked."</p><p>"Of course they are! I double checked not fifteen minutes ago!"</p><p>"Our greatest weapons turning on us... who would have thought?" Orsay mused.</p><p>"Whoever caused this will pay."</p><p>"How are you going to do that if we're stuck here?" Ermita shot back. "By the way, has there been any news from Rimuto?"</p><p>"I doubt we'll see him again." Orsay sighed. "If I recall well, he was overseeing Alicia and Beth when it happened." He then shuddered. "If he's lucky, it will be over quickly. If not…"</p><p>"What do you mean?" the newest member asked.</p><p>"They were having controlled Awakening practice. Most likely, Alicia’s in her Awakened form."</p><p>There was a pause as the image formed in their minds.</p><p>Ouch.</p><p>"What about the Feeders? Are they affected?" Rado asked, only to be met with four ‘how dumb are you?’ expressions.</p><p>"Do you really want to go and check?" Orsay deadpanned.</p><p>Before the man could answer, all hell broke loose as the doors were flung open and out of their hinges with no resistance whatsoever. A mob of hybrids, at least two dozens of them, came in, their silver eyes zeroing of the frightened men who instantly realized, much to their horror, that they had finally been found.</p><p>The sheer lust in those eyes as they stalked toward the cowering men made what they wanted obvious.</p><p>Ermita threw Rado a look filled with fear and anger. "I thought you said the doors were locked!" The only thing preventing him from killing the man was the simple fact that death would be merciful at the moment. After all, one less man meant each of them would have more to deal with.</p><p>"I did! I don’t underst… ARGH!" Rado was interrupted when he was caught and drowned under a group of Claymores, just like his companions. First his body disappeared though his hands and feet could still be seen as he tried to reach for help that would never come. Then even those were obscured under the swarm as scraps of black cloak and pieces of armor and silver bodysuits were sent flying.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>In yet another town, Isley smirked as he suddenly got the feeling justice had been served. The smirk was wiped away when he felt a tongue dragging along his leg. Looking down, he saw an Abyssal Feeder clutching him, its empty eyes locking with his and a creepy smile forming on its fanged mouth.</p><p>"From the crown of their heads to the tips of their toes… they truly are unsightly beings…"</p><p>()()()()</p><p>Further away in a dark corridor, Rubel smirked as he heard the cries from the chamber he had ‘accidentally’ unlocked minutes ago. Some were of pain, others of fear and the last ones were of horror as clothes were torn and thrown haphazardly. This led him to roll his eyes as he foresaw the problem the attacking Claymores would be facing, namely the difficulty their prey would have to… perform… once they took their clothes.</p><p>‘Honestly! They made them that way to further separate and alienate them from humans, you’d think they would be able to stomach it.’ Then again, there's a difference between not running from it, and being able to get aroused when seeing that. He idly wondered if anyone could.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>Elsewhere…</p><p>Raki sneezed loudly, prompting several pairs of eyes to look at him.</p><p>"What’s wrong kid? Got a cold last night? Want us to keep you warm?" Helen joked.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>Oh, well, it was not Rubel’s problem. All that mattered to him was spy on the Organization and impede its progress without getting any attention to himself. And this was simply perfect. So improbable, yet so brilliant. The Organization’s credibility would be shattered if the incident got out, and Rubel would make sure it would. The research would be set back years even if they recovered, and that was a big if considering the leaders would probably be scarred for life if they did survive the whole ordeal. The sheer irony of the Organization being destroyed by its own weapons was just the icing on the cake.</p><p>Chuckling to himself, Rubel casually walked away, intent on leaving the sinking ship and enjoying the show from a safe distance.</p><p>At least he would have if a hand had not caught him by the neck and lifted him off his feet.</p><p>"Now look what I found." A brash voice oozing with satisfaction (and something else) snorted behind him.</p><p>Looking over his shoulder, Rubel had to gulp nervously as he realized just which warrior had caught him. His countenance cracked further when he saw a woman who out weighted him by at least thirty pounds of solid and very visible muscle. While calling her ugly would be extreme, her very short hair, sharp face and rude demeanour did little to give her a more feminine appearance. He was staring at the current number five, Rachel.</p><p>Just great, out of all the warriors, he had to be caught by the manliest one since Undine.</p><p>Rubel was then roughly slammed against the wall as those silver eyes narrowed angrily.</p><p>“MANLY?”</p><p>‘Crap! Did I say that loud?’ Rubel thought fearfully as he was effortlessly slung over Rachel’s shoulder like a bag of potatoes.</p><p>“You and I are gonna spend some <em>quality</em> time together, buddy.” Rachel promised as she <em>skipped</em> to her room. “And if I'm the man, you’ll have to be the woman I guess.”</p><p>Rubel, the manipulative, underhanded, unflappable spy, was now officially crying as he was carried to his doom.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>Not so far from Staff, Miria suddenly stopped in her tracks, which in turn made her group look at her inquiringly.</p><p>“Is there anything wrong Captain?” Tabitha asked, voicing everyone’s question.</p><p>Miria turned to her friends / allies. She had a strange look on her serious yet beautiful face as she finally spoke. “No, nothing. I just got the strangest feeling that one of our problems just solved itself on its own…”</p><p>Everyone looked bemused for a moment before Helen laughed.</p><p>“Right! Like the Organization crumbling on itself without us doing anything! Get real big sis, like that could happen!”</p><p>Everyone shared a heartfelt laugh at that before shaking their heads and walking on, unaware that the final battle had been won without even fighting.</p><p>Disclaimer : I don’t own Claymore.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>The Eastern lands were infamous for a single thing. They were the home of the well-know yet mysterious Organization, the place where the half-Yoma warriors, dubbed Claymore, were created. The only ones who knew what was going on there were the so-called 'Men in black' who supplied the Claymores with the necessities, gave them their assignments and collected the money. And among those, only the higher-ups knew of the darker things the Organization dabbled into, or its real purpose.</p><p>While officially all forty-seven warriors walked the lands of their assignments, this was not completely true, as some warriors were sometimes called for some business to the home town of Staff. Also, while only forty-seven warriors were active at a time, that did not mean they were all the half-Yoma available. There were always some trainees, warriors who were more or less ready to fight and could be rushed into active duty if necessary to replace any deceased warrior.</p><p>The end of the line was that Staff was more or less a concentration of half-Yoma. Usually, this was a good point, as any Yoma or Awakened Being would avoid the place like the plague. The number of warriors at hand, while not necessary huge, had always been a boon.</p><p>Until today.</p><p>Let us skip to the very heart of Staff, inside on of the deepest, darkest chambers. The kind of place only inhabited by rats, spiders and roaches. This room had a new sort of resident that day.</p><p>The five highest members were holding an emergency meeting. Only Rimuto, the head of the Organization, was missing.</p><p>None of them was young. None of them could be called handsome, many sporting some kind of deformity or scar that would make people back away. Yet they were the ones with power over this land, and by extension, the ones humans dwelled in.</p><p>They were the ones who granted or refused the requests for help. They were the ones who charged the outrageous prices for each work. One word from them and Yoma would know which city would NOT get any help, making it an all-you-can-eat buffet.</p><p>Yet today, they did not act high and mighty. They spoke in hushed whispers, huddled together like a group of rabbits facing a wolf, casting nervous glances around as if they were expecting a Yoma to come out of the shadows.</p><p>A Yoma would be safer. With a Yoma, you knew what to expect : a quick, messy yet relatively painless death you probably would not see coming.</p><p>If <em>they </em>caught them, it would anything but slow... they had seen of couple of the men being caught... so horrible... like the Feeders if they ever got Isley.</p><p>"This is unacceptable." one of the men said, trying not to be heard from the outside while expressing his indignation.</p><p>"Do we know what has been causing this phenomenon?"</p><p>"It is definitely Yoki, but aside from that, we know nothing."</p><p>"Such a change in their behaviour should not be possible."</p><p>Let us do a small recap here : recently, the stationed warriors had been reporting some surges of Yoki emanating from somewhere, though it was so unfocused they could not pinpoint them. First they ignored it, they had bigger fish to fry than a random Yoma throwing a tantrum, especially considering they were moving against the Abyssal Ones. Ever so slowly however, the warriors began acting differently as time went on, growing restless, unfocused and sometimes irritable. Some of them described it as an annoying itch you cannot reach.</p><p>The problem steadily got worse until one of them snapped at her handler during a training session that she was, quote, 'too damn horny to listen to his bitching'. Said warrior, who was quite skilled at sensing Yoki, then surprisingly jumped at the handler, apparently eager to reach a certain part of his anatomy. Several other warriors separated them, and the rowdy one was sent to solitary confinement. The incident was written off as a bad case of hormones on a warrior who could not handle the stress.</p><p>How wrong they were.</p><p>What happened that day happened again, apparently catching all the Claymores above a certain age. Like a disease spreading, a disease that caused Claymores to become more and more sex-crazed. Even the more subdued one went out of control. Moans could be heard at night as they tried to relieve themselves. The authority the handlers held went down the drain as the women began seeing them as a way to scratch that annoying itch.</p><p>Considering the strength the hybrids had, if they caught you, you had no chance to escape. Don't even think about defending yourself, after all, they only needed you alive, and only one part of your anatomy in working order. The only thing to do was hide.</p><p>Which was what the leaders were currently doing.</p><p>"Shut up!" Ermita tensed as he listened. "I thought I heard something."</p><p>More frightful glances were cast around. Had they been found? Finally Ermita relaxed. "Alright. I was wrong."</p><p>"We should be safe here anyway. These doors would stall even an Awakened." Rado stated.</p><p>"Please tell me they're locked."</p><p>"Of course they are! I double checked not fifteen minutes ago!"</p><p>"Our greatest weapons turning on us... who would have thought?" Orsay mused.</p><p>"Whoever caused this will pay."</p><p>"How are you going to do that if we're stuck here?" Ermita shot back. "By the way, has there been any news from Rimuto?"</p><p>"I doubt we'll see him again." Orsay sighed. "If I recall well, he was overseeing Alicia and Beth when it happened." He then shuddered. "If he's lucky, it will be over quickly. If not…"</p><p>"What do you mean?" the newest member asked.</p><p>"They were having controlled Awakening practice. Most likely, Alicia’s in her Awakened form."</p><p>There was a pause as the image formed in their minds.</p><p>Ouch.</p><p>"What about the Feeders? Are they affected?" Rado asked, only to be met with four ‘how dumb are you?’ expressions.</p><p>"Do you really want to go and check?" Orsay deadpanned.</p><p>Before the man could answer, all hell broke loose as the doors were flung open and out of their hinges with no resistance whatsoever. A mob of hybrids, at least two dozens of them, came in, their silver eyes zeroing of the frightened men who instantly realized, much to their horror, that they had finally been found.</p><p>The sheer lust in those eyes as they stalked toward the cowering men made what they wanted obvious.</p><p>Ermita threw Rado a look filled with fear and anger. "I thought you said the doors were locked!" The only thing preventing him from killing the man was the simple fact that death would be merciful at the moment. After all, one less man meant each of them would have more to deal with.</p><p>"I did! I don’t underst… ARGH!" Rado was interrupted when he was caught and drowned under a group of Claymores, just like his companions. First his body disappeared though his hands and feet could still be seen as he tried to reach for help that would never come. Then even those were obscured under the swarm as scraps of black cloak and pieces of armor and silver bodysuits were sent flying.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>In yet another town, Isley smirked as he suddenly got the feeling justice had been served. The smirk was wiped away when he felt a tongue dragging along his leg. Looking down, he saw an Abyssal Feeder clutching him, its empty eyes locking with his and a creepy smile forming on its fanged mouth.</p><p>"From the crown of their heads to the tips of their toes… they truly are unsightly beings…"</p><p>()()()()</p><p>Further away in a dark corridor, Rubel smirked as he heard the cries from the chamber he had ‘accidentally’ unlocked minutes ago. Some were of pain, others of fear and the last ones were of horror as clothes were torn and thrown haphazardly. This led him to roll his eyes as he foresaw the problem the attacking Claymores would be facing, namely the difficulty their prey would have to… perform… once they took their clothes.</p><p>‘Honestly! They made them that way to further separate and alienate them from humans, you’d think they would be able to stomach it.’ Then again, there's a difference between not running from it, and being able to get aroused when seeing that. He idly wondered if anyone could.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>Elsewhere…</p><p>Raki sneezed loudly, prompting several pairs of eyes to look at him.</p><p>"What’s wrong kid? Got a cold last night? Want us to keep you warm?" Helen joked.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>Oh, well, it was not Rubel’s problem. All that mattered to him was spy on the Organization and impede its progress without getting any attention to himself. And this was simply perfect. So improbable, yet so brilliant. The Organization’s credibility would be shattered if the incident got out, and Rubel would make sure it would. The research would be set back years even if they recovered, and that was a big if considering the leaders would probably be scarred for life if they did survive the whole ordeal. The sheer irony of the Organization being destroyed by its own weapons was just the icing on the cake.</p><p>Chuckling to himself, Rubel casually walked away, intent on leaving the sinking ship and enjoying the show from a safe distance.</p><p>At least he would have if a hand had not caught him by the neck and lifted him off his feet.</p><p>"Now look what I found." A brash voice oozing with satisfaction (and something else) snorted behind him.</p><p>Looking over his shoulder, Rubel had to gulp nervously as he realized just which warrior had caught him. His countenance cracked further when he saw a woman who out weighted him by at least thirty pounds of solid and very visible muscle. While calling her ugly would be extreme, her very short hair, sharp face and rude demeanour did little to give her a more feminine appearance. He was staring at the current number five, Rachel.</p><p>Just great, out of all the warriors, he had to be caught by the manliest one since Undine.</p><p>Rubel was then roughly slammed against the wall as those silver eyes narrowed angrily.</p><p>“MANLY?”</p><p>‘Crap! Did I say that loud?’ Rubel thought fearfully as he was effortlessly slung over Rachel’s shoulder like a bag of potatoes.</p><p>“You and I are gonna spend some <em>quality</em> time together, buddy.” Rachel promised as she <em>skipped</em> to her room. “And if I'm the man, you’ll have to be the woman I guess.”</p><p>Rubel, the manipulative, underhanded, unflappable spy, was now officially crying as he was carried to his doom.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>Not so far from Staff, Miria suddenly stopped in her tracks, which in turn made her group look at her inquiringly.</p><p>“Is there anything wrong Captain?” Tabitha asked, voicing everyone’s question.</p><p>Miria turned to her friends / allies. She had a strange look on her serious yet beautiful face as she finally spoke. “No, nothing. I just got the strangest feeling that one of our problems just solved itself on its own…”</p><p>Everyone looked bemused for a moment before Helen laughed.</p><p>“Right! Like the Organization crumbling on itself without us doing anything! Get real big sis, like that could happen!”</p><p>Everyone shared a heartfelt laugh at that before shaking their heads and walking on, unaware that the final battle had been won without even fighting.</p><p>Disclaimer : I don’t own Claymore.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>The Eastern lands were infamous for a single thing. They were the home of the well-know yet mysterious Organization, the place where the half-Yoma warriors, dubbed Claymore, were created. The only ones who knew what was going on there were the so-called 'Men in black' who supplied the Claymores with the necessities, gave them their assignments and collected the money. And among those, only the higher-ups knew of the darker things the Organization dabbled into, or its real purpose.</p><p>While officially all forty-seven warriors walked the lands of their assignments, this was not completely true, as some warriors were sometimes called for some business to the home town of Staff. Also, while only forty-seven warriors were active at a time, that did not mean they were all the half-Yoma available. There were always some trainees, warriors who were more or less ready to fight and could be rushed into active duty if necessary to replace any deceased warrior.</p><p>The end of the line was that Staff was more or less a concentration of half-Yoma. Usually, this was a good point, as any Yoma or Awakened Being would avoid the place like the plague. The number of warriors at hand, while not necessary huge, had always been a boon.</p><p>Until today.</p><p>Let us skip to the very heart of Staff, inside on of the deepest, darkest chambers. The kind of place only inhabited by rats, spiders and roaches. This room had a new sort of resident that day.</p><p>The five highest members were holding an emergency meeting. Only Rimuto, the head of the Organization, was missing.</p><p>None of them was young. None of them could be called handsome, many sporting some kind of deformity or scar that would make people back away. Yet they were the ones with power over this land, and by extension, the ones humans dwelled in.</p><p>They were the ones who granted or refused the requests for help. They were the ones who charged the outrageous prices for each work. One word from them and Yoma would know which city would NOT get any help, making it an all-you-can-eat buffet.</p><p>Yet today, they did not act high and mighty. They spoke in hushed whispers, huddled together like a group of rabbits facing a wolf, casting nervous glances around as if they were expecting a Yoma to come out of the shadows.</p><p>A Yoma would be safer. With a Yoma, you knew what to expect : a quick, messy yet relatively painless death you probably would not see coming.</p><p>If <em>they </em>caught them, it would anything but slow... they had seen of couple of the men being caught... so horrible... like the Feeders if they ever got Isley.</p><p>"This is unacceptable." one of the men said, trying not to be heard from the outside while expressing his indignation.</p><p>"Do we know what has been causing this phenomenon?"</p><p>"It is definitely Yoki, but aside from that, we know nothing."</p><p>"Such a change in their behaviour should not be possible."</p><p>Let us do a small recap here : recently, the stationed warriors had been reporting some surges of Yoki emanating from somewhere, though it was so unfocused they could not pinpoint them. First they ignored it, they had bigger fish to fry than a random Yoma throwing a tantrum, especially considering they were moving against the Abyssal Ones. Ever so slowly however, the warriors began acting differently as time went on, growing restless, unfocused and sometimes irritable. Some of them described it as an annoying itch you cannot reach.</p><p>The problem steadily got worse until one of them snapped at her handler during a training session that she was, quote, 'too damn horny to listen to his bitching'. Said warrior, who was quite skilled at sensing Yoki, then surprisingly jumped at the handler, apparently eager to reach a certain part of his anatomy. Several other warriors separated them, and the rowdy one was sent to solitary confinement. The incident was written off as a bad case of hormones on a warrior who could not handle the stress.</p><p>How wrong they were.</p><p>What happened that day happened again, apparently catching all the Claymores above a certain age. Like a disease spreading, a disease that caused Claymores to become more and more sex-crazed. Even the more subdued one went out of control. Moans could be heard at night as they tried to relieve themselves. The authority the handlers held went down the drain as the women began seeing them as a way to scratch that annoying itch.</p><p>Considering the strength the hybrids had, if they caught you, you had no chance to escape. Don't even think about defending yourself, after all, they only needed you alive, and only one part of your anatomy in working order. The only thing to do was hide.</p><p>Which was what the leaders were currently doing.</p><p>"Shut up!" Ermita tensed as he listened. "I thought I heard something."</p><p>More frightful glances were cast around. Had they been found? Finally Ermita relaxed. "Alright. I was wrong."</p><p>"We should be safe here anyway. These doors would stall even an Awakened." Rado stated.</p><p>"Please tell me they're locked."</p><p>"Of course they are! I double checked not fifteen minutes ago!"</p><p>"Our greatest weapons turning on us... who would have thought?" Orsay mused.</p><p>"Whoever caused this will pay."</p><p>"How are you going to do that if we're stuck here?" Ermita shot back. "By the way, has there been any news from Rimuto?"</p><p>"I doubt we'll see him again." Orsay sighed. "If I recall well, he was overseeing Alicia and Beth when it happened." He then shuddered. "If he's lucky, it will be over quickly. If not…"</p><p>"What do you mean?" the newest member asked.</p><p>"They were having controlled Awakening practice. Most likely, Alicia’s in her Awakened form."</p><p>There was a pause as the image formed in their minds.</p><p>Ouch.</p><p>"What about the Feeders? Are they affected?" Rado asked, only to be met with four ‘how dumb are you?’ expressions.</p><p>"Do you really want to go and check?" Orsay deadpanned.</p><p>Before the man could answer, all hell broke loose as the doors were flung open and out of their hinges with no resistance whatsoever. A mob of hybrids, at least two dozens of them, came in, their silver eyes zeroing of the frightened men who instantly realized, much to their horror, that they had finally been found.</p><p>The sheer lust in those eyes as they stalked toward the cowering men made what they wanted obvious.</p><p>Ermita threw Rado a look filled with fear and anger. "I thought you said the doors were locked!" The only thing preventing him from killing the man was the simple fact that death would be merciful at the moment. After all, one less man meant each of them would have more to deal with.</p><p>"I did! I don’t underst… ARGH!" Rado was interrupted when he was caught and drowned under a group of Claymores, just like his companions. First his body disappeared though his hands and feet could still be seen as he tried to reach for help that would never come. Then even those were obscured under the swarm as scraps of black cloak and pieces of armor and silver bodysuits were sent flying.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>In yet another town, Isley smirked as he suddenly got the feeling justice had been served. The smirk was wiped away when he felt a tongue dragging along his leg. Looking down, he saw an Abyssal Feeder clutching him, its empty eyes locking with his and a creepy smile forming on its fanged mouth.</p><p>"From the crown of their heads to the tips of their toes… they truly are unsightly beings…"</p><p>()()()()</p><p>Further away in a dark corridor, Rubel smirked as he heard the cries from the chamber he had ‘accidentally’ unlocked minutes ago. Some were of pain, others of fear and the last ones were of horror as clothes were torn and thrown haphazardly. This led him to roll his eyes as he foresaw the problem the attacking Claymores would be facing, namely the difficulty their prey would have to… perform… once they took their clothes.</p><p>‘Honestly! They made them that way to further separate and alienate them from humans, you’d think they would be able to stomach it.’ Then again, there's a difference between not running from it, and being able to get aroused when seeing that. He idly wondered if anyone could.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>Elsewhere…</p><p>Raki sneezed loudly, prompting several pairs of eyes to look at him.</p><p>"What’s wrong kid? Got a cold last night? Want us to keep you warm?" Helen joked.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>Oh, well, it was not Rubel’s problem. All that mattered to him was spy on the Organization and impede its progress without getting any attention to himself. And this was simply perfect. So improbable, yet so brilliant. The Organization’s credibility would be shattered if the incident got out, and Rubel would make sure it would. The research would be set back years even if they recovered, and that was a big if considering the leaders would probably be scarred for life if they did survive the whole ordeal. The sheer irony of the Organization being destroyed by its own weapons was just the icing on the cake.</p><p>Chuckling to himself, Rubel casually walked away, intent on leaving the sinking ship and enjoying the show from a safe distance.</p><p>At least he would have if a hand had not caught him by the neck and lifted him off his feet.</p><p>"Now look what I found." A brash voice oozing with satisfaction (and something else) snorted behind him.</p><p>Looking over his shoulder, Rubel had to gulp nervously as he realized just which warrior had caught him. His countenance cracked further when he saw a woman who out weighted him by at least thirty pounds of solid and very visible muscle. While calling her ugly would be extreme, her very short hair, sharp face and rude demeanour did little to give her a more feminine appearance. He was staring at the current number five, Rachel.</p><p>Just great, out of all the warriors, he had to be caught by the manliest one since Undine.</p><p>Rubel was then roughly slammed against the wall as those silver eyes narrowed angrily.</p><p>“MANLY?”</p><p>‘Crap! Did I say that loud?’ Rubel thought fearfully as he was effortlessly slung over Rachel’s shoulder like a bag of potatoes.</p><p>“You and I are gonna spend some <em>quality</em> time together, buddy.” Rachel promised as she <em>skipped</em> to her room. “And if I'm the man, you’ll have to be the woman I guess.”</p><p>Rubel, the manipulative, underhanded, unflappable spy, was now officially crying as he was carried to his doom.</p><p>()()()()</p><p>Not so far from Staff, Miria suddenly stopped in her tracks, which in turn made her group look at her inquiringly.</p><p>“Is there anything wrong Captain?” Tabitha asked, voicing everyone’s question.</p><p>Miria turned to her friends / allies. She had a strange look on her serious yet beautiful face as she finally spoke. “No, nothing. I just got the strangest feeling that one of our problems just solved itself on its own…”</p><p>Everyone looked bemused for a moment before Helen laughed.</p><p>“Right! Like the Organization crumbling on itself without us doing anything! Get real big sis, like that could happen!”</p><p>Everyone shared a heartfelt laugh at that before shaking their heads and walking on, unaware that the final battle had been won without even fighting.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>